everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa Drosselmeyer
Clarissa Drosselmeyer is the daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker. She is the cousin of Franz Stahlbaum. Info Name: Clarissa Drosselmeyer Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Nutcracker Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To visit the Land of Sweets and dance the night away. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at dancing, singing, and making candy. Storybook Romance Status: I know I'll meet my true love someday. He'll be there when I'm ready. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be a little too happy at times, especially when I'm hiding more serious issues. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. It's so much fun! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I especially hate it when they make us play dodgeball. Whose idea was it to let kids play that in school? Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Clara is above average height, with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink and purple dress with a candy pattern. In her hair is a pink ribbon. Personality Clarissa is a kind, gentle girl. She loves toys, especially Christmas-related ones. She also shares her mother's love for Christmas and always looks forward to it. Biography Hallo! I'm Clarissa Drosselmeyer, the daughter of Clara. My mother Clara was the girl from The Nutcracker. She received a nutcracker from Herr Drosselmeyer, which was broken by her younger brother Fritz. She was later somehow transported to the magical Land of Sweets, where the nutcracker was alive and she met all sorts of magical beings. When Clara grew up, she married Herr Drosselmeyer's nephew. I have an older sister named Lydia, who is five years my senior. My uncle Fritz has a son named Franz. My mother has retained the love of Christmas, though unfortunately my uncle Fritz has become a total Scrooge in regards to Christmas. It's because his wife, my aunt Elke, died not long before Christmas a few years ago. I understand that the holidays aren't for everyone, although I think it's always best to celebrate Christmas with a smile. I'm destined to be the next Clara, and I'm very thrilled about it! I especially like that it's going to happen around Christmas - my favorite time of the year. I'm very much looking forward to traveling to the Land of Sweets and meeting all those fantastic creatures. I have a vivid imagination, and I love fantasizing about things like fairies, unicorns, and other mystical creatures. I express my love of fantasy through dance - I've taken ballet classes all my life. I also love caring for animals and I help out at the local animal shelter. During the holidays, I help finding the right homes for lonely animals. Another thing I love doing is writing stories about love and magic. It gives me inspiration for my destiny. I tend to be very happy much of the time, but that's because sometimes it's hard for me to express my real feelings. When I'm feeling sad, I often don't admit to others that I'm sad. People often can't tell I'm sad because I'm a perpetual smiler. When I feel the urge to cry, I try to get as far away from others as possible. I need to find ways to better express my feelings. Trivia *Clarissa was originally created for NibiruMul's first wave of OCs, but was eventually deleted. In 2018 NibiruMul decided to revive her as a Wave 2 OC. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Nutcracker Category:German Category:Work in progress